<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komahinanami Week 2020 Oneshots by ShippingCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584611">Komahinanami Week 2020 Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus'>ShippingCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Arcades, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Conventions, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Pride, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahinanami Week 2020, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Works for Komahinanami Week 2020. More Komahinanami content will be posted on my Tumblr, anxious-multishipper.</p><p>Prompts:<br/>#1 - Crossover<br/>#2 - Talentswap<br/>#3 - Soft/Domestic<br/>#4 - Arcade<br/>#5 - Animals<br/>#6 - Non-Despair<br/>#7 - Sleep<br/>#8 - Pride<br/>#9 - Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Tenko Chabashira/Kaede Akamatsu/Tsumugi Shirogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for accidentally posting this about two weeks early. Before June 18th (the official start of Komahinanami Week 2020) everything featured (including tags and works) is still a WIP. Thank you for understanding.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime Hinata, the Avatar, goes to a far-away agricultural village located in the western region of the Earth Kingdom with his partners, Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami. Things go awry when Komaeda goes missing, and the Fire Nation shows up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what are we doing here again?” Hinata scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to bring hope to the people of this village,” Komaeda said a little too loudly, stretching his arms out so that he nearly ran into the passers-by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nagito, we’re here because we are out of food,” Nanami corrected. “Why do you look more stressed than usual, Hajime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…What if this place is secretly crawling with Fire Nation soldiers? I mean, we could be walking into a trap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, this village is located in an area of the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Nation hasn’t occupied yet. In fact, Fire Nation soldiers haven’t been seen here since it was raided at the beginning of the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chiaki. Your soothing words have resolved one of my anxieties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the other anxieties, Hajime?” Nanami asked quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing major: the ground opening up under my feet, me not being good enough to stop the war, the fact that Nagito is missing!” Hinata shouted the last statement, his rage at Komaeda’s shenanigans growing deeper by the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanami facepalmed, a typical reaction to Komaeda’s nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did you see where he went?” Hinata was frantic. As much as he complained about Komaeda’s hope-related rants or his running off, he genuinely cared about the ridiculous water-bender and all of the trouble he got the three of them into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Hajime. We won’t find him if all we do is stand here and panic. Now, what do you think would distract Nagito long enough that he would get separated from the group?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything! Something shiny, something fluffy, a really nice coin; Nagito would turn his back and walk the other way if his mind even wandered for a second. And his mind wanders for lots of seconds!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to remain calm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nanami thought before analyzing the situation further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime is right. Nagito has a very short attention span. The best way to find him would be to not look for anything interesting in particular, but to search the entire village. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We should probably-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could finish her statement, Hinata had pulled her behind a kiosk cart and signaled her to keep quiet. Then, he pointed towards a woman with short black hair wearing a Fire Nation uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mukuro Ikusaba. The Banished Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad. Very bad. Nagito is somewhere in this village by himself, and there are people here who want to capture us and take us to the Fire Nation where unimaginable suffering awaits. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Hinata was panicking before, he sure is losing it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, in the time period Hinata was overthinking and Komaeda was probably looking at a pretty butterfly, Nanami was looking for a means of escape. She spotted an alley located two shops down. If they hurried, the duo could sneak onto the next street and evade their enemies. Grabbing Hinata’s shirt and tugging harshly to get him on his feet, she whispered, “Hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran swiftly, managing to avoid tripping on the loose rocks beneath their feet. And, unlike Nanami’s plan, Hinata kept running. He ran three streets over, into a meadow on the edge of town. It was relatively barren, with the exception of two small houses, a herd of goat dogs, and one white-haired water-bender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito!” They shouted in unison, ecstatic to see their partner safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting in the soft, shimmering grass. One of the goat dogs was in his lap, asleep as he stroked it. Komaeda had a wide, loving smile on his face. He was completely oblivious towards the potential danger they were in, and for the moment that was okay. All that matters is that he’s safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata and Nanami ran up to him, barely giving the goat dog time to run away before they lunged themselves towards him. The trio fell to the ground, giggling and holding one another before relaxing into the grass. However, Hinata was still somewhat on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Ikusaba and her warriors find us here and-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanami cut off his concern, shushing him. “Don’t worry, Hajime. We’re together now. That’s all that is important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes, snuggling into Komaeda’s fluffy white hair. The sun was warm on their faces as they fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talentswap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki Nanami suggests to one of her peers, Hajime Hinata, to console their classmate, Nagito Komaeda, in regard to his poor mental health.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand better than anyone else that I’m ultimately worthless.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Komaeda’s words stuck with Nanami for the rest of the night. All the Ultimate Lucky Student could think about was how much of an outcast he must be in comparison to their extraordinarily talented peers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kind of know the feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I only managed to get into Hope's Peak Academy because of the luck of the draw. At least I know my talent, though. Damn, I cannot imagine the pain he must be in; he’s not only ostracised from the group, but also unsure of himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of falling asleep, she continued to wonder about how to help Komaeda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so peculiar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In addition to her uncertainty regarding whether or not to help him, she also did not know how she could help him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Hinata, the brunette gamer with the bad attitude, will help me. Komaeda seems to trust him for some reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanami concluded that she could not do anything useful without some sleep, and she decided to try and rest. Considering she is a heavy sleeper, it was not difficult in the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast was over, and the group began to split up to pursue their own interests, Nanami approached Hinata, “Hinata-kun, may I speak with you for a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Nanami? I suppose so. Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually, I was hoping you would do a favor for me. Nothing dangerous. I was just wondering...do you know Komaeda? Are you two friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata wrinkled his nose, his face looking disgusted by the suggestion of knowing or being friends with Komaeda, someone who seemed downright psychotic to a majority of the class. “We’ve had a couple of conversations. Why?” he responded, attempting to be nonchalant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry for bothering you. He just seems to like or at least somewhat trust you. I was hoping you could assist me in helping him.” Nanami began to walk away before being stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help him? Help him with what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t notice? I’m worried about him. He was always talking about how ‘worthless’ and ‘disdainful’ he is. Doesn’t that upset you? With an attitude like that, he could potentially hurt himself or others if he snaps, if that painful outlook on life destroys him from the inside out. I don’t particularly like him either, but he’s still one of our classmates.” Calming down from her short monologue, she proceeded to walk away once more. However, again, she was stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hinata sighed, “I’ll talk to him. Then maybe the three of us can work something out; like coping mechanisms or something...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From pure excitement at the idea, Nanami ran up and hugged Hinata forcefully. “Thank you,” she half-smiled, half-whispered into his chest. Realizing how tense he was and the awkwardness of the situation, she let go and brushed off her skirt. They were both blushing and pseudo-giggling under their breath before Hinata was approached by one of their peers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hajime, bro! Remember how you promised to get out of your room and away from those games to go swimming with me. Well, I got us these matching-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to intrude, Nanami walked away towards her cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I doing this? Good grief, Hajime. Must you be such a pushover? It’s not like you’re even friends with that girl anyways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata knocked on the door of Komaeda’s cabin, preparing himself for an interesting conversation with the Ultimate...uh...he wasn’t entirely sure what Komaeda’s talent was to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” the cabin’s resident whispered with his smooth, kind of sing-songy voice. Hinata turned the doorknob, walked into the main room, and then stopped in his tracks. “Down here, Hajime~.” Hinata looked towards the corner beside the bed. Sitting there, clutching himself tightly, was Nagito Komaeda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing down there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and grinned. “Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata sat down on the floor next to him. “Look, one of our classmates, Chiaki Nanami, asked that I talk to you about some things. Like, some things that you said during the trial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda looked very pleased. “Oh, I see. You’re here to kill me!” He adjusted his seating position in order to face Hinata, and then proceeded to hold onto him tightly. “I pray that my death brings you and the other residents of this island much hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Utterly disturbed at this proposition, Hinata pushed the other man away from him. “What the hell? No, no, no! I am not going to kill you, Komaeda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he sighed sadly, “I suppose if you wish to make me suffer, that is acceptable too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This...this right here is what we need to talk about. You and your depressive attitude and the alarming things you say and your desire to be murdered as to rid the world of yourself. It needs to stop, Komaeda! You need help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Help?’ Why...no one has offered to ‘help’ me since...ever.” He looked into Hinata’s eyes. His gaze was much more peaceful and caring, less freakishly anxious or bothersome. “Why do you want to ‘help’ me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re friends. And friends help one another.” He paused looking at the floor before locking eyes with his newfound companion. “And, regrettably,” he mumbled, “I care about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They embraced one another warmly before continuing their conversation about Komaeda’s mental health. They talked about his insecurities revolving around his talent, or potentially lack thereof, in comparison to the talents of his classmates, his fear of abandonment, and how he has been constantly outcast by his peers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Later that evening, before nighttime officially began, Nanami stopped by Komaeda’s cabin to find the pair asleep together on the floor. She proceeded to cover them with the blanket on the bed before leaving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re so adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soft/Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and Chiaki Nanami go to the beach for some stress relief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata loaded the last suitcase into the back of his 2012 Mercedes-Benz G-Class Wagon. “Do we have everything? I will not be sharing my clothes with either of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, the snacks are all packed, and the playlist is ready. I made it last night,” Nanami said, Hinata’s flannel loosely over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was wondering where that went.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming, Nagito?” she called behind her. Komaeda stopped kicking the pebbles lined along the sidewalk beside their apartment complex and walked toward his partners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I call shotgun,” he said, getting into the passenger side of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, that means I get the entire backseat.” Nanami climbed into the back and sprawled across the seats, neglecting to put on a seatbelt much to Hinata’s dismay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness. That means neither “Always Tired,” nor “Likely Either Homicidal or Suicidal” get to drive. We might actually make it the beach in one piece,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought both cheerfully and sarcastically. He closed the trunk of the car and sat behind the wheel. Nanami was already playing one of her games, likely Animal Crossing, and Komaeda had relaxed into his seat. Hinata shuffled their playlist and turned the volume up only slightly, filling the car with the soft tunes of Jack Stauber. Despite Komaeda falling asleep thirty minutes into their journey, he held hands with Hinata for the entirety of the trip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pulled the car to a stop, signaling to Nanami that they had made it to their beach house. She turned off her Nintendo Switch, saving her game, and got out of the car. From the parking pad she could see the waves crashing onto the shore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata leaned over and kissed Komaeda’s cheek. “Hey, honey, we’re here,” he whispered sweetly. Komaeda stirred, looked into his partner’s eyes, smiled, and then proceeded to get out of the car. The three of them unloaded their luggage: two suitcases filled with clothes, a bag filled with snacks, another bag filled with beach-related paraphernalia, Nanami’s gaming backpack, and a camera Koizumi lended them. After putting all of this stuff away, the triad exhaustingly collapsed onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, time for a nap,” Nanami said, already cuddling into one of the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had time to nap in the car. We’re at the beach, and we should enjoy our time here before workaholic Hajime has to go back to his job on Monday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sneered at Komaeda’s somewhat-joking remark.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m not a workaholic, just dedicated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komaeda picked her up off of the bed and carried her bridal-style towards the balcony. The duo looked out the sliding glass door together, taking in the beautiful view of the ocean and the horizon beyond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, fine.” Nanami yawned and then gave Komaeda a peck on the lips before jumping out of his arms. “I’ll go change into my bikini.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komaeda, Hinata, and Nanami changed into their bathing suits and made their way to the shoreline. “It doesn’t look like there are that many people here today,” Hinata observed before laying his towel onto the warm sand. Nanami laid her towel next to Hinata’s. She proceeded to place her gaming backpack and beach bag onto the ground. While the more level-headed members of the relationship were busy laying down towels, applying sunscreen, and preparing for relaxation, Komaeda was running towards the ocean at top speed shouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, you need sunscreen!” Hinata yelled. But it was no use. His partner was already running around in the water, splashing amongst the waves, and all around just having a good time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanami giggled. She got up from her comfortable spot in the shade under her umbrella and started walking towards Komaeda. When he saw her approaching him, he stopped and ran to meet her. “Hi.” He was smiling wide and laughing between breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It makes me happy to see him this excited about something. Typically he’s really mellow and sometimes even downright dreary,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you calm down long enough for us to put sunscreen on you, I’ll coax Hajime into letting me bury you in the sand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he participate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back towards their partner, who, while his head was screwed firmly onto his shoulders, he tended to also be very uptight. Occasionally he would even get really stressed, which led the three of them to the beach for the weekend. He was attempting to tan peacefully on the shore, and he had no clue what was coming to him. “Sure,” she replied undoubtedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komaeda agreed to the deal, in which he would put on some sunscreen in exchange for a session of sand burial. However, in order to get Hinata to assist Nanami in the sand burying, they had to have a whole other conversation. This one consisted more of soft kisses and “I love you’s,” than scheming and light-hearted bribery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll bury Nagito in the sand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Komaeda and Nanami cheered in unison now that their partner had given up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata and Nanami spent the next hour burying Komaeda in the sand, turning him into a charming mermaid with seaweed for hair and a faux bikini top made of seashells. The triad laughed at the idiocy of the situation and sat there in the sand chatting for a few minutes. Then, Nanami proposed a new activity, “Do y’all want to help me collect seashells?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men looked at each other before giving her their unanimous, “Totally!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After removing Komaeda from his sand-filled enclosure, they went around looking for pretty seashells for Nanami.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, a sand dollar! This is worth one hundred twenty bells.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, this one’s really shiny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehehe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanami felt something graze her chest, but thought nothing of it. Then, a couple minutes later, she had the same feeling. Again, she chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to collect shells, occasionally talking to each other or stopping to enjoy the view. Then, she felt another small pain in her chest. She looked down and noticed a few seashells stuck in her bikini top. She looked to her right, where Komaeda and Hinata were having a conversation. Komaeda saw the expression on her face and realized she had noticed the seashells he was throwing into her swimsuit. He burst out into laughter, holding onto Hinata’s shoulder in order to maintain balance. Nanami placed the wayward shells into her bucket and walked up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Hinata asked, concerned. But Komaeda could not reply due to his uncontrollable laughter, so Nanami answered, “He threw seashells into my bikini top.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking weird.” Komaeda collapsed onto Hinata, both of them now covered in even more sand than before. The trio began to laugh hysterically at the stupidity of the situation. It was exceedingly hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to go down and the air started cooling, Komaeda, Hinata, and Nanami packed their things and began to walk along the boardwalk. They got ice cream cones; Hinata got vanilla, Nanami got strawberry, and Komaeda got chocolate. A whole Neapolitan. Then, they watched the sun fade into the night from their balcony.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole "throwing seashells into bikini tops" was a suggestion made by my friend, who apparently does that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arcade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda want to surprise their partner, Chiaki Nanami, with a special trip on her birthday. They decide to take her to the arcade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chiaki’s birthday is tomorrow,” Hinata said, breaking the silence between him and his other partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Komaeda mused, burying his face deeper into Hinata’s hair. “What do you suggest we do for the occasion?” He was starting to fall asleep; his eyes were closing slowly, and his sentences were becoming more drawn out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, instead of throwing a party with all of our friends, what if we did something with just the three of us? Like, what if we take her to dinner and then go somewhere she really loves afterwards?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, she would like that.” Komaeda paused to yawn before continuing, “Something personal, but not overwhelming would probably be best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata rolled over and planted a kiss on the other’s lips. They warmly embraced, furthering their cuddle session. Before they could fall asleep, their apartment door cracked open a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but- ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh, she must be back from the store, </em>Hinata and Komaeda thought simultaneously. They got up from the bed, Komaeda rubbing his eyes, and walked into the kitchen. Nanami was standing the doorway holding three bags of groceries, about to fall over from the weight of all the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let us help you.” They each took one of the bags and placed them on the counter. Then, they unloaded the various snacks, drinks, and potential meals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Nanami piped up, “I was kind of wondering what we were going to do for my birthday. As much as I would love to hang out with all of our friends, maybe we could do something like that later. For tomorrow, I was hoping we would be together, just the three of us. Do you think we could make dinner or something?” She looked up at Hinata, her eyes wide and loving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Hinata scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of what to say. “Nagito and I were actually talking about taking you out to eat, and then-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then we were going to take you somewhere special that we think you’ll really like,” Komaeda interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, really? Where?” Now Nanami was even more curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata facepalmed. <em> We haven’t entirely figured that out yet. What are we supposed to tell her? </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise,” Komaeda blurted out, saving them from any potential embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! I love surprises. Now, if you two don’t mind, I have to check in on my Animal Crossing island.” She went into their bedroom, leaving the two boys in the kitchen by themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘A surprise,’ huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I was on the spot,” Komeade insisted, neglecting to acknowledge he put himself on the spot in the first place. “So, where do you suggest we take her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I have an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, dinner was amazing. I don’t think this night could get any better,” Nanami said, a smile wide upon her face. The trio were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re having such a good time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t forget about the surprise, right Chiaki?” Hinata reminded her, and likely Komaeda too, of the rest of their plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! So, where are you taking me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bright pink sign hanging over the building read “Arcade.” The loud music and flashing lights could be noticed from outside, and likely from across the street. Nanami squealed from excitement, “This is wonderful! Thank you so much.” She ran into the building eagerly, having the others chase after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait up, Chiaki!” Hinata called. By the time they met up with her she was already at the ticket counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May we please have three arcade cards?” Komaeda asked, holding out his credit card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how many points would you like added to each?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The triad looked amongst themselves before, shockingly, Hinata answered, “One thousand, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nanami’s eyes lit up. <em> One thousand points. We can play so many games with one thousand points. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As soon as their arcade cards were registered, they moved to the center of the establishment, taking in all the gaming possibilities. “So, Chiaki, what should we play first?” Hinata inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if we have an air hockey tournament?” She pointed to the small air hockey table to her right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata and Komaeda looked at each other and nodded. <em> She’s totally going to beat us at everything we play tonight, but that doesn’t mean we go down without a fight. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Hajime and I are going first. Whoever gets to seven points first is the winner. The winner of the first round moves on to the final round. The victor of the tournament as a whole gets to pick the next game. Sound good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” the men agreed in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nanami beat Hinata in the first round. It was neck and neck between Nanami and Komaeda, but his luck managed to prevail over her talent. “Good game, Nagito. So, what do you want to play now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know those motorcycle simulation games? Do you know if they have those here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They probably do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” Nanami pointed towards the back of the arcade, “they’re back there.” Three motorcycle simulation video games, painted bright orange, were along the wall; two of them were occupied. “It looks like the Hajime and I are going to have to wait for our turn. But you can get on that one, Nagito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komaeda smiled and started to run towards the games, but he was stopped by a man with spiky black hair and a very loud voice. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” he nervously chuckled, “I was just going to play that game over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s perfectly fine. What I’m wondering is, why are you running?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, bro!” one of the people already playing the motorcycle racing simulators called. “You’re not a hall monitor anymore. Stop yelling at everyone who goes above the ‘walking speed limit’ or whatever the fuck you called it last time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angry ‘past-hall monitor’ pouted and walked away. His companions finished their turn and before they walked away, they approached Hinata and Nanami. “Look, we’re sorry about Kiyotaka. He tends to be kinda strict. We didn’t mean for him to yell at your buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine,” Nanami replied. “Nagito probably didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here?” the shorter man asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s Chiaki’s birthday,” he gestured to his partner as he spoke, “so we decided to take her to the arcade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s so cool! It’s my birthday too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Komaeda finished playing, the six of them sat down and talked for a little while. Eventually, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, and Owada left. Komaeda, Hinata, and Nanami stayed for another hour or so, continuously playing more arcade games, until they inevitably ran out of points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you had a good time, Chiaki,” Komaeda commented on their ride home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a great time! Thanks again for taking me. I love you guys so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. We love you too, Chiaki! Happy birthday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami want a pet, but Hajime Hinata isn't entirely onboard with the idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what would be cool?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Nagito?” Hinata asked rather dryly, not bothering to look up from his book. Nanami was asleep in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“If we got a pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanami woke up, excited at her partner’s proposition. “Ever since I was a little girl, I really wanted a pet bunny. I just think they’re the cutest things with their small tails and floppy ears.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually thinking about getting a dog instead. My childhood dog used to have floppy ears. I mean, before it was hit by a truck, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s terrible.” Her facial expressions went from delighted to troubled very quickly. However, her mood quickly changed again with a new idea, “What if we got a puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I would love that. Puppies are so cute. Hajime, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanami and Komaeda became instantly downcast. They knew Hinata could be strict, every sometimes downright not fun, but this was just despicable. <em> No puppy? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Dogs are a lot of work. They require quality time and extensive care. Firstly, you two are not the most reliable considering how lazy,” he gestured to Nanami, “and irresponsible,” and then to Komaeda, “you are. Secondarily, I don’t want to take care of it myself. Having a pet is a ‘<em> family </em>responsibility,’ not just a ‘Hajime responsibility.’ So, no, we will not be getting a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw~, Hajime,” they pouted, before slowly returning to their weekend routine of doing absolutely nothing. Komaeda went to get a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge, and Nanami opened up her Nintendo Switch to play <em> Fire Emblem: Three Houses</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I was too hard on them. I should take some time to consider all of the pros and cons of getting a pet before I talk to them about it again, </em> Hinata thought, feeling kind of bad in regards to the way he acted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hinata opened the door and tried his best to close it quietly. Komaeda and Nanami were eating dinner on the island countertop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hajime. We were just about to call. You’re late getting home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Hajime?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned around to reveal the small, young cat in his arms. “Yeah, sorry for my tardiness. I was actually going to the shelter to pick up this little lady.”</p><p> </p><p>His partners gasped, noticeably beaming from their enthusiasm. “You got a kitten!”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Saki,” Hinata said, handing her to Nanami. “She’s going to be part of our family now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you said we weren’t responsible enough for a pet?” Komaeda questioned, petting the torbie kitty.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt bad about how I reacted to the idea of getting a pet, so I thought about it a little bit. Cats are more individual and less high-maintenance than dogs. I thought she would be a better fit, especially considering our living arrangements.” The three of them stood in the doorway, playing with their new furry friend and talking amongst themselves, before helping Hinata with the groceries. They set up the apartment with cat food, toys, and other necessities before settling down in the living area. “You two have to help me take care of her, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio, plus Saki, cuddled on the couch together. Nanami looked up, gazing into Hinata’s eyes. “Thank you, Hajime. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a problem. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Non-Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and Chiaki Nanami all work in the same shopping center. Throughout the day, they discuss their excitement towards moving in together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of my previous writings were already non-despair, so it was difficult to come up with ideas for this oneshot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Hajime,” Nanami said, walking up to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“The usual?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, one grande iced chai tea latte will be four dollars and twenty-five cents.” She paid in cash and left the store with her drink.</p><p> </p><p><em> It pays to have a boyfriend that works as a barista. My drink is perfect every time. </em>Nanami went down the escalator, to the left, and back to the GameStop where she worked. She returned just in time for her break to be over and her shift to begin. The small bell at the top of the door rang, signalling a new customer presence. “Hi, welcome to GameStop. Let me know if-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chiaki!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, it’s Nagito, </em>she thought. “Hiya, Nagito. Do you need anything, or are you just here to pay me a visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to come by and see how my favorite girl was doing.” He glanced down towards the counter and noticed the coffee cup. “You went to see Hajime without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanami giggled. “We have different shifts, babe. There’s no way we could visit him together. Plus, he has to work. Starbucks gets really busy during this time of day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose your right.” Komaeda walked behind the counter and sat on a stool next to Nanami. She continued to do her job as they talked for the next ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I should probably go back to work. Love you,” he said as he left, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The Spencer’s Komaeda worked in was only two stores down from GameStop, giving him lots of time to hang out with Nanami during the day. Sadly, that meant they could not see Hinata as much because Starbucks was the floor above both of those stores. However, they would have plenty of opportunities to see Hinata after they moved in together.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda picked up his cell phone. No one was in the store at the moment, so he was sure he could call his boyfriend without any problems. “Hajime!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nagito?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry for calling in the middle of the day. I was just wondering if you signed the lease on our new apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, everything is official. We move in next Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful! Thank you so much, Hajime. I love you. I’m really excited to start this new journey with you and Chiaki.”</p><p> </p><p>“I share your excitement, and I love you too.” They hung up the phone in order to get back to their jobs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Things are looking up. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if this story is not as high of quality as the others. My family took me on vacation at this time, so I had difficulty writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda are both very exhausted from their jobs. They, along with Hajime Hinata, go to bed early for a charming cuddle session.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non-despair occupation headcanons? You bet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nanami yawned. “I’m so tired, Hajime.” It had been a long day for the avid gamer. She was already prone to getting tired, but her attempt at the Twenty-Four Hour Minecraft Challenge almost broke her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling. How about you go to bed early? Nagito and I will wake you up for dinner.” Hinata picked her up bridal-style and took her into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a soft blanket that was laying over the footboard. She yawned again and grabbed a pillow, cuddling it. Hinata watched as his partner fell asleep. Nanami’s facial expressions were adorable. “Well, I’m going to feed Saki. Call if you need anything,” he whispered on his way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hinata was done feeding their cat, he walked into the main room where he was greeted by his other partner. Komaeda looked just as exhausted as Nanami was. “Nagito, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. The kids were just kind of a handful today. Shirai-kun got into the art supplies and spilled glue all over the classroom, Mizushima-san threw another tantrum, and Fujiwara-kun got a really bad rug burn after falling onto the carpet. Overall, it was a really chaotic day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry to hear that, Nagito. Is there any way I can help?” Komaeda yawned and looked into Hinata’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really lucked out in the boyfriend department. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Actually, I think I’m going to skip dinner and just go to bed. I’m more tired than I am hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Chiaki actually recently completed that video game challenge she had to stay up for, so she’s already sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda kissed his partner’s cheek, placed his rolling overnighter next to Hinata’s messenger bag and Nanami’s backpack, and went into the bedroom to change and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata sat down on the sofa, Saki laying at his feet, and began filling out some paperwork in relation to his accounting job. After about forty-five minutes, he decided to make a small bowl of ramen, considering he would be dining alone. Then, he worked for a little longer before deciding to hit the hay early and go to bed himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>When Hinata walked into the bedroom, he was met with the precious image of his partners cuddling together. They were both fast asleep, their arms wrapped around one another in a warm, entangling embrace. Hinata did not hesitate to change into his sleepwear, which consisted of a white tank top and his boxers. Then, he crawled onto the left side of the bed, resulting in him spooning Nanami and facing Komaeda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you both so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing could make this moment better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But one thing could make this moment better. And that was Saki climbing onto the pillow above Nanami’s head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, but some of my Komahinanami week entries are going to be a little late. But, don't worry! I will still be updating them until they are all complete.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime Hinata has to convince his partners, Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami, to get ready in time for Japan's most popular annual pride event, Tokyo Rainbow Pride. Along the way, they run into some of their friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, Chiaki,” Hinata said, lightly nudging her with one hand and holding a glass of orange juice with the other. The woman was still asleep on her bed, curled up next to her Clefairy plush and comforter, lightly snoring. “Ugh,” Hinata scoffed. <em> She’s so cute, but we’re going to be late, </em> he thought. <em> I’ll just see if Nagito is out of the shower yet. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the bathroom door, sat his glass of juice on the sink counter, and called out to his other partner. “Nagito, are you almost done?”</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Maybe? For fuck’s sake, we do not have time for his mind games. </em> “Well try to hurry up, okay honey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Komaeda peeked out from behind the curtain, “Y’know, maybe I’ll shower faster with you in here with me,” he said, winking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, very funny.” Hinata chuckled a little before reverting back to his poker face. “But seriously, we’re going to be late. Some of Chiaki’s gamer friends are going to meet us at the parade, and I told Fuyuhiko and Peko that we would see them there as well. So please, try to hurry up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Hajime. You can count on me. I mean, you of all people know how reliable I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Yeah, about as reliable as Internet Explorer. </em>Hinata returned to their bedroom, just as Nanami was waking up. “I’m going to pack the tote bag. Anything we need besides water, sunscreen, and the pride flags?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, maybe some snacks. What about gummy bears?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Hinata was finished packing the tote bag, Komaeda and Nanami were dressed and ready to go. “I texted my friends, telling them we might be a little late. Did you find the gummy bears I asked for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup. I also packed some Teddy Grahams for Nagito and some Chex Mix for me.” Hinata was smiling like a little kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is why we love you, Hajime,” Komaeda said. <em> Not to mention your smile is adorable. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The trio walked down the sidewalk, towards the subway. It was probably the smoothest means of transportation from their apartment complex to the pride parade in Shibuya City. The trip was about thirty minutes long. Along the journey, Nanami fell asleep on Komaeda’s shoulder, Hinata scrolled through his social media, and Komaeda observed the other people on the subway with them. There were even some people that looked like they were going to the same event. For example, there were two young men standing a few meters away. The shorter man had curled up purple hair and was wearing an excessive amount of rainbows. The other man was definitely not as energetic as his significant other. His clothes were not as flashy, and he did not seem as hyper. <em> I think I’ve seen them before. Maybe they were underclassmen at Hope’s Peak Academy, </em>Komaeda thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the subway stopped, signaling that they had arrived at their destination. The jolt startled Nanami awake. “Oh,” she yawned, “I guess we’re here.” They left the subway station and walked out towards the street. Along the sidewalks, and even in the roadway, was a sea of people holding rainbow flags and other pride-related accessories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, is that you, Chiaki?” called a voice from the crowd. A tall woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a shirt that says “Kiss Whoever the Fuck You Want,” walked towards them. She was followed by a shorter someone wearing a shirt consisting of the non-binary pride flag illustrated using binary code. “It’s nice to see you IRL.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi! Hajime, Nagito, I’d like you to meet some of my online friends. This is Miu Iruma and Kiibo Idabashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sup’, fuckers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She tends to use a lot of profanity. Just ignore it,” Nanami whispered to her partners. They nodded in response.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>The five of them continued to chat before the parade officially started. Hinata received a call from Kuzuryu asking where they were. <em> Damn, I forgot we agreed to walk together. </em>“I think we have to go soon,” he piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. Keebs and I agreed to hang out with some of our other friends anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice meeting you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice meeting you, too.” They went their separate ways; Komaeada, Hinata, and Nanami walking further into the crowd, and Iruma and Idabashi going in the opposite direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do you think Fuyuhiko and Peko are?” Nanami asked Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right behind, ya’.” Kuzuryu and Pekoyama were standing beside each other. He held a trans pride flag in one hand and the couple’s young daughter in the other. She had their pet puppy on a leash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, guys!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They marched together, down the street, proudly waving their multi-colored flags. Every once in a while they stopped to talk to some of their old classmates or drink some water.</p>
<p><br/><em> Today was a good day, </em>Hinata thought, reminiscing over the memories he’s made with his partners and their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and Chiaki Nanami go to a convention together. Before they get there, they run into some underclassmen from Hope's Peak Academy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this, Chiaki?” Hinata asked, adjusting his cosplay for about the fifth time since putting it on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” she replied. Nanami closed her drawstring bag and pulled the strings over her shoulders. She was dressed as Misty from the <em> Pokémon </em>series. In fact, it was her idea to go to the convention in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great, Hajime,” Komaeda added. He had just finished perfecting his makeup in the bathroom. According to him, his cosplay was “a surprise,” so this was the first time Hinata and Nanami saw it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you supposed to be?” Hinata was a little taken aback. Komaeda was wearing a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and... <em> Are those fingerless skeleton gloves? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sans from <em> Undertale </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Hinata just stood there confused. To be completely honest, he did not even know who he was cosplaying. Nanami just suggested he “wear this.” So he did.</p><p> </p><p>“I think these pants are too tight,” he complained again.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, you look great.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t like it, you can just wear your regular clothes. It just might be a little weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” <em> I promised Chiaki I would wear this, so goddammit I will. </em>“I just have one question. Who am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re Byleth from <em> Fire Emblem: Three Houses </em>. More specifically, Byleth’s masculine form. He’s the protagonist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the protagonist. So boring. I heard authors make them bland on purpose so the audience finds them relatable. Then again, you were a Reserve Course Student. So, I think it’s kind of fitting,” Komaeda needlessly commented.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was a little irritated. Just because he loved Komaeda dearly, does not mean his partner was not aggravating from time to time. “We’re not in highschool anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know; that’s why I said ‘were.’ Can we go soon? I’m getting hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanami turned towards Hinata. “Nagito’s right. We should get going.” Then she replied to Komaeda, “And we can totally get something to eat beforehand.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them left the hotel room and walked to a nearby cafe. After ordering their sandwiches and drinks, the triad sat down at a small booth in the back of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you think this convention is going to be like most of the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. I read online that they have a typical Artist Alley, photoshoots, and even a manga library.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s a good thing we pre-registered then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Two young women approached their table. One was wearing a primarily pink spandex costume, with matching pink boots and a brunette wig. The other was dressed in a similar green spandex costume. She had a much longer green wig on. “Our girlfriend wanted us to tell you that she really likes your Misty cosplay. She was just too shy to say anything.” They gestured to another woman in a tan sweater and navy blue miniskirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw~, thank you,” Nanami replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ladies want to sit with us?” Hinata offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wish we could, but Tsumugi has to get down to the con as soon as possible. She’s hosting a panel on wig styling.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but Tsumugi? As in Tsumugi Shirogane? She’s your girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m guessing you’ve heard of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was in the grade below me at Hope’s Peak Academy. Now she’s a world-famous cosplayer. Of course I’ve heard of her!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Nanami is really excited. This Shirogane cosplayer must be a pretty big deal, </em>Hinata thought.</p><p>   </p><p>
  <em> We went to school with her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You went to Hope’s Peak? We went to Hope’s Peak! I was the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I was the Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She yells a lot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> We went to school with them?!? </em>At this point, Komaeda was very perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two almost done? We’re going to be late!” Shirogane called.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, we have to go. It was nice meeting you,” Akamatsu said as they left.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was kinda weird,” Hinata remarked after they were gone. “I can’t believe we just ran into three of our underclassmen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you mean Chiaki and I’s underclassmen. You were a Reserve Course Student, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nagito~,” he gritted through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Nanami started laughing at her partners’ bickering. “C’mon you two, we’re starting to run late too.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda, Hinata, and Nanami proceeded to have an astounding time at the convention. They spent a little too much money, missed a couple of photo opportunities, and got lost a couple of times, but it was all completely worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>